


"To Hope"

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: Ever wonder what Landon's letters said when he wrote to Hope?In my mind,  he wrote her letters from the first moment they met, so that's where this "story" starts.Thanks to Sam for being my sounding board for this idea ❤
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. #1

To Hope, 

Have you ever had a moment in your life that just makes you stop and think? A moment that knocks all the air from your lungs and you gasp for breath, clutching your chest and in complete shock that something, or someone, could affect you in such a way? 

I didn't know those moments even existed. I heard the stories, sure, but until it hits you so hard in the chest that it feels like it kickstarted your heart, there is no preparing for it. 

I felt that today, for the first time ever. You walked in and took one look at me and suddenly I was drowning, and desperately trying to grasp a hold of anything that I could, because I couldn't understand what was happening to me. And then you looked away, and I could breathe again, but the crazy thing was, I didn't want to.  Not if it meant you wouldn't look at me again. 

And so here I am, thinking about your eyes, and how I could live a thousand lives without breathing for one more moment of you looking in my direction. 

You don't know it yet, but you've changed me, and from this day forward, I will never be the same again. 

~Landon


	2. #2

To Hope,

You said my name today and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.  
I know this has never come up, but one of my favorite songs during the holidays is Carol of the Bells, because if you listen closely, each bell has its own unique chime, but together they create this symphony of beauty that enchants anyone who dares listen. Your voice is like those bells , and my name on your lips is my symphony. I could listen to you speak all day and all night, honestly.  
And I know this is the part where you tell me I'm being cheesy and you'd be right, but I'm ok with that. Because you deserve cheesy, romantic and 100% honesty from me.  
I'm not a poet or an artist by any means but I do know exquisite beauty when I see it.  
There's a strength to you Hope. It shines through you and it's so bright, brighter than any star in the night sky. I’m in complete awe of you.  
And even though you try to hide it, I also see the pain that flashes through your eyes sometimes and the way your lip softly trembles when it does.  
But you always soften your gaze when you look at me, and you smile at the silly customers, and you laugh when I say something funny, which lets face it, is most of the time.  
But I especially love the way your face lights up when I bring you a milkshake, and it makes me want to bring you one every day, just so I can see that happiness in your eyes.  
And here’s the thing: Hope, in every one of those moments, your strength makes me want to be better, and do better all around and I can't help but feel so blessed just to be able to be near you.  
I don’t know what is happening between us, or if you feel anything for me, but I do know that I will do everything in my power to keep making you smile. Forever. I promise you that.

~Landon


	3. #3

To Hope,

Have you ever thought about fate? I’ve been rolling that word around on my tongue for the past few days. Fate… “the development of events beyond a person's control”  
I always thought that word was silly when people used it.. I wasn’t sure I actually believed in it myself.. But now.. I don’t know.   
Growing up, I always felt like I was just surviving in this world. I never truly felt alive, because who would want to be with a life like mine?   
There is only so much hatred a child can take before they start to believe it.   
I grew up thinking that I was broken, and I was ok with that… I had accepted my “fate” as people would say.   
But until I met you, that word never meant anything to me.   
Now it’s all I can think about. You are all I can think about.   
It’s like there is this light inside of me, and for years it was dark, but the moment you walked into my life, everything changed. The light went on, and it felt right, natural even, like it was destined.   
I have never felt more alive than when I’m with you, or even near you. And I’ve never felt more at peace. You make me not feel broken.  
I don’t want to scare you Hope, because I don’t want you to go away, but I have to know..   
Do you feel it too? 

~Landon


	4. #4

To Hope,

Today was a rough day. And honestly the only thing that got me through was the “hope” that I would see you later.  
And now I can hear you laughing at me because that was a terrible pun.  
But given the choice to say it again or take it back, I would say it a thousand times over if your laugh is the reaction, because I love the sound of it and you have been especially withdrawn lately.   
I know there is stuff going on with your family, and you feel like you need to hide your pain, but I want you to know that what I said to you the other day, about being there for you, I really meant it.   
I want to be the person you confide in, Hope. I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but it feels like we have.   
There’s this connection that I feel when you are around. I feel whole. Almost like there was this missing puzzle piece that I was constantly searching for but could never find.   
And now I’m complete. You make me feel like I’m home when I look into your eyes, Hope.  
And if I'm being 100% honest, I know that you are the home that I've always longed for.   
I don’t know. Maybe that sounds silly and childish, but if I’ve learned anything lately, it’s that life has this way of throwing us curve balls and you can either swing for the fences, or let it hit you.   
And me, well, I used to let it hit me, because I’d rather walk than run. But now, with you, I feel like I’ve already hit a home run, and all I want to do is go home. 

~Landon


	5. #5

To Hope,

It’s been lonely since you’ve gone back to New Orleans. I miss you.  
It feels like life is moving on without me. People keep passing me by, the flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, but I’m still stuck in the place where I last saw you. Like my feet are covered in concrete and even if I wanted to move, I wouldn’t be able to.   
The Landon that everyone sees right now is a ghost of who I really am.   
But honestly, that’s kind of the story of my life. I’ve lived all these years being invisible and not caring that no one really saw me, that is, until you came along.   
You looked at me, and I felt like it was the first time that anyone had actually seen me. The real me. I don’t want to hide from you Hope. I want to be an open book.   
Sometimes, when you look into my eyes, I swear you can hear how fast my heart starts beating and how crazy my mind gets.   
It makes me smile, but it also makes me blush, which I know you’ve noticed, but you never say anything. Instead you smile at me, laugh at whatever silly thing I’m rambling about and always calm me down without even saying a word. I don’t even know how you do it, all I know is the peace I feel when you are close.   
Ever since you left, everytime I close my eyes, you’re there with me, and it makes me want to keep my eyes closed forever.   
I swear the other day, a girl walked by, looking like you, and wearing the same lavender perfume that you wear, and my heart went absolutely crazy. But it wasn’t you. And I just.. I had to take a deep breath and remember that you aren’t gone for good. That you are just away, for now.   
I feel like I’m being selfish by holding on to you like this. We haven’t even gone on an official date. I haven’t even told you in person how I actually feel about you. Instead, I’m a chicken and I write letters. Letters that I don’t even send you because I’m too afraid that you don’t feel the same as me.   
And I can’t figure out what would hurt more. You not feeling the same, or you feeling the same but we aren’t able to do anything about it.   
Oh boy.. Can you tell how much I miss you? Now if only you would just come back to me… 

~Landon


	6. #6

To Hope,

I have this old guitar that has been collecting dust in the corner of my room. I don’t even remember who gave it to me, or how I even got it honestly.   
It’s just always sort of followed me around from foster home to foster home, only to end up back in some corner, in some room, in some house.   
If I was being honest with myself, my life could probably be summed up like that old guitar.   
I just go from corner to corner, collecting dust, and waiting for someone to look at me and see my worth.   
You can only imagine how much of an eye opener _that_ revelation was.   
So much so that I picked up that dusty old guitar that night, and held it in my arms with my fingers softly strumming the strings, letting it sing to me. I sat there, with my eyes closed, and let my fingers do the talking.   
And you know what? After a few minutes, it was like that guitar and I were old friends. All it needed was some love and a little bit of tuning. It’s kind of poetic in a way, if you really think about it.   
There’s magic in that old guitar. As soon as my fingers touch those strings, I’m transported into a whole other world. There’s this melody that haunts me when I close my eyes and play. It’s familiar but new, if that makes sense. But when the music flows from those strings, it reminds me of you, almost like the guitar itself is begging me to tell it about this girl…   
I’ll have to play it for you sometime.   
Please come back soon.

~Landon


End file.
